Una familia juntos
by lucecita06
Summary: Jamás habría pensado en estar en alguien como él, y menos en formar una familia, pero ahora que casi lo tenía todo quería más, sería posible, o sus sueños y esperanzas se desmoronarían poco a poco.
1. El principio del fin

Este va a ser mi primer Fic multi capitulo, espero sus comentarios, e ideas, para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Disculpen la Obsesión pero definitivamente soy Romanogers de Corazón J

Nuevamente quiero dedicarles este Fic a Loki Give Me SWAG, IzzyRomanoffLovegood, YamiMeza, diyeim, cachilapo, elapink100, por sus comentarios, apoyo e ideas J Gracias…

############################################

-Sabes sería maravilloso formar una familia contigo – dijo Steve a la Pelirroja que tenía en sus brazos

-Ojala fuese posible – dijo Natasha un poco apagada

-Te amo Nat, y una familia a tu lado sería lo mejor del mundo, tú has sido la única que me ha hecho sentir en casa desde que desperté – le dijo Steve besándola

Esa noche Natasha se entregó a Steve como nunca antes, deseando con toda su alma que fuese posible formar una familia, pero sabía que era imposible, en su pasado nunca considero estar junto a alguien, amarlo tanto que doliera y ser una familia, para ella todo lo que existía era trabajar para su país, como espía, y en eso era definitivamente la mejor, pero en este momento todo lo que podía imaginar era un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, diciéndole mamá, Natasha supo que este era el principio del fin, y por más que amara a Steve, sabía que no podía obligarlo a renunciar a sus sueños de una familia.

Unos cuantos días pasaron y Natasha se sentía vil, por no contarle la verdad a Steve, pero no lograba decirlo, su amor era muy grande y no quería perderlo, pero a la larga sabía que en cualquier momento todo acabaría. Moriría por dentro al verlo con otra, pero no podía pensar en los desdichado que el seria sin cumplir sus metas de un hogar.

-Hey Tasha, estas ocupada – era la voz de Clint – estas decente o tienes a el capitán América de vestido – rio Clint

-Si quieres vivir para ver otro dia, será mejor que te calles – le contesto Natasha saliendo de su habitación – ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien, últimamente has estado muy callada-le pregunto Clint cambiando su tono de burlón a preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, es todo- contesto Natasha con voz temblorosa

-Vamos Tasha sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa – le dijo Clint acercándose un poco más – dime que tienes

- No es nada Clint puedes estar tranquilo, solo quiero descansar un poco – y diciendo esto entro nuevamente a su Suite

Natasha se acostó a dormir, pero ni en sus sueños podía estar tranquila, su intento de descansar se convirtió en horribles pesadillas, que nublaron su mente, se despertó algo agitada, y vio como Steve dormía junto a ella, el corazón se le encogió, porque sabía que era ahora o nunca, lo beso suavemente y le pidió perdón en silencio antes de levantarse, y dejo junto a él una nota, al irse de la suite miro atrás y una pequeña lagrima broto de sus ojos.

-Adiós, Steve- susurro

##########

Espero sus comentarios, esta va a ser mi primera historia de más de un capitulo, espero les guste y acepto ideas, para continuar Gracias!


	2. La voz de la razón

Hola, me disculpo por la tardanza pero la inspiración no había llegado, en este capítulo me inspire en un comentario que me dejaron y Pepper va a ser de mucha ayuda para Natasha, también les quiero decir que el Fic lo estoy desarrollando desde el punto de vista que Steve y Natasha están juntos debido a que se me hace un poco complicado escribir como inicio todo, lo intente pero por más que quise se me hizo muy difícil escribir bien sus sentimientos… quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios y gracias, espero que me sigan leyendo y dándome muchas ideas J

##################################

**Capítulo 2**

Natasha sabía que tenía que irse, pero el corazón le dolía, por eso ella jamás se apegaba a nadie, pero de Steve simplemente fue imposible, lo amaba y sabía que estar a su lado lo haría sufrir, no solo a él sino a ella porque por más que quisiera negarlo Steven Rogers despertaba en ella anhelos que siempre creyó un juego de niños o simples tonterías sentimentales, salió de la suite y apunto estaba de tomar el elevador cuando se encontró con una sombra conocida.

-Natasha que haces despierta a estas horas-Le pregunto Pepper un poco extrañada

-Yo, yo-Natasha se encontraba sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer, y por segunda vez ese día dejo que su corazón guiara sus acciones – estoy huyendo de Steve – contesto sin mas

-¿QUE TU QUE? Pero Natasha ¿Por qué?- pregunto Pepper aun sorprendida

Natasha lo pensó unos segundos, su relación con Pepper no había iniciado de la mejor manera pero poco a poco todo se había aclarado y su relación mejorado, y con Pepper se sentía libre de ser ella misma.

-Si no me voy Steve va a sufrir- fue todo lo que Natasha dijo

-Pero si te vas también va a sufrir – contesto Pepper

-Tu no lo entiendes Pepper, siempre has tenido todo a tu alcance y las cosas han sido fáciles para ti- ataco Natasha

-Oh Natasha no puedo creer que digas eso, sabes lo mucho que sufrí al principio de mi relación con Tony, él era un mujeriego y pensé que jamás cambiaría y se fijaría en mí, y tú lo sabes de primera mano, viste todas las mujeres que siempre estaban junto a él y yo simplemente era su asistente, pero no me di por vencida, lo amaba y lo amo tanto, y día a día doy gracias que puedo estar a su lado – finalizo Pepper con una sonrisa

-Pepper simplemente lo nuestro no puede ser – decía Natasha

-¿Porque? Steve te ama, y tú a el que más necesitan – Dijo Pepper

-Una familia, y yo no se la puedo dar – dijo Natasha en un tono lúgubre

-Oh vamos Natasha, quizás aún es muy pronto pero después de un tiempo creo que podrán tener bebes- dijo Pepper sonriendo nuevamente

-No Pepper yo no puedo tener hijos, el cuarto rojo me hizo mucho daño, no solo mentalmente, pero físico, yo no puedo ser mamá ni ahora ni nunca – Contesto Natasha con ojos llorosos – mírame soy toda una tonta, llorando por esto, jamás sería una buena madre y simplemente estoy acabando con esta relación antes de que llegue a su destino-finalizo ella con vos temblorosa

-Tasha, no digas eso, serias una mama increíble, y sabes que Steve te ama, no crees que deberías dejar que Steve tome esa decisión antes de simplemente huir-Le dijo Pepper suavemente

-Pepper el no querrá dejarme ir, y yo no puede ser la razón por la que no cumpla con sus sueños – respondió Natasha – déjame ir Pepper es lo mejor que puedo hacer, solo el tiempo y el espacio sanaran nuestras heridas – finalizo Natasha

-Tasha no creo que sea la mejor decisión, no lo hagas, deja que sea el quien tome esa decisión – le repitió Pepper

-Yo-titubeo Natasha

-Hagamos algo Tasha, tú no te vas y hablas con Steve, aclaran toda esta situación y si después aun decides irte, puedes irte a la casa de Tony en Marruecos – Le dijo Pepper

-Gracias Pepper – le sonrió Natasha

Se tomó unos segundos para regresar a su Suite y en su mente rondaban las palabras de Pepper, "Deja que él sea quien tome la decisión", quizás podían ser una familia juntos sin necesidad de tener hijos, muchas personas lo hacían porque ellos no, pero a quien engañaba sabía que ese era el sueño más grande de Steve y desde siempre hablaba de la hermosa familia que quería formar, cumpliría su promesa y hablaría con Steve, pero no dejaría que el renunciara a sus sueños de una FAMILIA

Tomo la nota que había dejado y la hizo pedazos, por un segundo decidió simplemente disfrutar del maravilloso hombre que estaba en su cama y ya mañana podría dejarlo ir, nadie podía juzgarla ella era solo una mujer, y por más que lo intentara cuando estaba a su lado sentía que una fuerza la atraía como imán, lo beso suavemente en los labios y se acurruco en sus brazos.

-Te amo tanto – le dijo entre sueños.

La mañana llego muy rápido y Natasha se despertó envuelta en los brazos del hombre de su vida, unos hermosos ojos azules la miraban fijamente

-Rogers que te he dicho de mirarme mientras duermo – le pregunto ella con falsa molestia – es muy raro, definitivamente eres un viejo verde – le dijo juguetona

-No me importa me encanta mirarte – la beso – y poder memorizar cada centímetro de ti – le susurro mientras la besaba

El beso fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad y Natasha se estaba derritiendo de a poco, pero la vos de JARVIS la salvo de perderse en esos hermosos ojos y en el amor que tenia por el.

-Agente Romanoff, Capitán Rogers, son solicitados en el comedor – dijo el mayordomo de inteligencia artificial

-Gracias Jarvis – contesto Steve

En ese momento escucharon unos cuantos golpes en la puerta

-Tasha, esta decente, o tienes al capitán América de vestido – era la vos de Clint

-Clint si quiere llegar vivo al desayuno te recomiendo que cierres la boca – fue la respuesta de Natasha mientras le abría la puerta – ¿qué quieres?-le pregunto muy molesta

-Wow Tasha buenos días, si yo amanecí muy bien y si gracias sé que me veo estupendo- le dijo el arquero juguetón

-Habla ya Clint que no estoy de humor – dijo Natasha con el ceño fruncido

-No me había dado cuenta – rió Clint

Natasha se encontraba a punto de golpearlo cuando Steve se acercó a su espalda y el abrazo

-Venga Nat, no queremos bajas en el equipo – le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello

-Creo que ya entiendo el malhumor de nuestra Viuda Negra, lo siento Tasha no era mi intención interrumpir – le dijo Clint - y antes que me mates, los necesitamos en la sala, Tony está preparando un evento para recaudar fondos para las víctimas del ataque de Loki y necesita que los dos bajen rápido –finalizo el arquero – y por favor vístanse un poco todos sabemos que lo que hacen pero no necesitamos descripciones gráficas – y con eso desapareció antes de que Natasha pudiese hacerle algo.

En el salón los Vengadores estaban reunidos y el evento para recaudar fondos estaba casi terminado.

-No se preocupen por nada, el día de mañana vendrá un sastre temprano con ropa para todos, recuerden que la velada comienza a las 7, estén puntuales – dijo Tony

-Y solamente así se organiza este evento, Wow Tony sabía que tenías influencias pero jamás que podías hacer este tipo de cosas tan rápido – le dijo Bruce asombrado

-No se preocupen todo estará listo, pueden invitar a quien deseen, si Jane eso incluye a Darcy- le dijo Tony con una sonrisa – por favor sean puntuales y recuerden es un evento muy elegante.

-¿Y dónde será? – Pregunto Steve

-No se preocupen por los detalles, solo estén listos a la hora indicada y los autos los llevaran al lugar – dijo Tony

-Stark no entiendo cuál era el afán de tenernos a todos reunidos si ya habías tomado todas las decisiones- Le dijo Natasha frunciendo el ceño

-Natashlie en realidad quería simplemente entregarles esta información tan valiosa e invitarlos a tomar un delicioso desayuno con su guapo y multimillonario amigo – contesto Tony con una sonrisa

-Si no fuera porque todo se ve delicioso hace mucho me hubieses ido – dijo Natasha en un susurro

De esa manera entre comentarios sarcásticos y más preguntas continuaron con el desayuno, como la familia que habian comenzado a formar que aunque un poco peculiar, todos se entendía muy bien y no se sentían fuera de lugar. En medio del desayuno y de la conversacion amena que todos sostenían Tony miro fijamente a Steve y Natasha, luego a Pepper a la cual le guiño un ojo, si definitivamente el evento cambiaría muchas cosas y muchas vidas, para siempre

##################################

Espero sus comentarios, y que les guste un poco el suspenso de lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos J Gracias por su apoyo!


	3. Una luz de esperanza

###################################

Buenos chicas espero les guste el cap, y les cuento que ya mas o menos tengo la solución al problema de Natasha, pero no adelantare nada aun, pues aún faltan unas cuantas cosas por contar, gracias por el apoyo J

**Capítulo 3**

Como Tony había prometido llego todo un ejército de modistas, estilistas, maquilladoras y hasta personal de las más importantes joyerías para asesorar a los Vengadores, para el evento que tendrían.

-No creen que todo esto es demasiado incluso para Tony – pregunto Steve, observando como Tony se hacía cargo de distintas tareas y se veía obsesionado porque todos los detalles estuviesen perfectos

-Apoyo a Cap, la verdad es que todo parece un poco apresurado, no entiendo hace unos meses Tony dio donativos para los afectados por los daños de la batalla contra Loky, ¿Por qué hacer otro evento tan pronto? – pregunto Clint un poco curioso

-Quizás esta noche nos llevemos una sorpresa – respondió Bruce en tono misterioso, y su cara demostraba que sabía cuáles eran los planes de Tony.

Los chicos siguieron buscando sus smokings y discutiendo las posibles sorpresas que depararía esa noche.

-Pepper tu novio sí que sabe cómo complacer a una mujer – dijo Darcy midiéndose un hermoso Dolce & Gabanna – me podría acostumbrar a esta vida

-Oh vamos Darcy, date prisa, aún falta que nos maquillen y peinen, decídete rápido – Le dijo Jane apurándola

-Creo que este vestido le va a encantar a Bruce – era la voz de Betty

-Oh Betty estas hermosa, y ese vestido definitivamente va hacer que Bruce sude un poco – Le dijo Pepper burlona

-Eso espero – contesto Betty con una sonrisa juguetona

-Creo que Clint le va encantar quitarme este hermoso Dolce & Gabanna – dijo Darcy

-Está loca Darcy, lo vas a dejar que destroce tan hermoso vestido – comento Jane

-De Clint me dejo hacer lo que él quiera – sonrió Darcy pícaramente

-DARCY – Le grito Jane un poco apenada

-Hay Jane no te hagas la santa, me vas a decir que dejarías a nuestro querido Dios iniciado – le dijo Darcy

-Claro que no, por Thor haría lo que fuera y sé que el haría lo mismo por mi – sonrió Jane con ojos soñadores

Natasha se encontraba en una esquina viendo como sus amigas, compañeras y las novias de sus compañeros reían y hablaban de amor, felicidad y todo lo que darían por sus respectivas parejas, el corazón se le encogía al saber que no podría tener un futuro feliz con el hombre que era el amor de su vida, Pepper se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que se encontraba la pelirroja y se acerco.

-Tasha, vamos aún hay que terminar de vestirnos – le dijo Pepper tratando de animarla

-Para que Pepper, nada tiene sentido si no puedo estar con Steve, esto va a ser tan duro, yo simplemente quisiera que todo pudiese cambiar y poder cumplir nuestros sueños – finalizo Natasha

-Sabes algo, sé que esto es un poco delicado, pero hice algo de investigación acerca de lo que te sucede y buen Tasha, me parece que podríamos hablar con Bruce, sé que él nos podría ayudar-Finalizo Pepper

-No Pepper no puedo, no quiero que nadie más se entere- Dijo Natasha preocupada de que su secreto se divulgara

-Sabes que Bruce jamás diría nada, y él podría lograr que puedas quedar embarazada, Natasha, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y sé que jamás te rindes sin luchar-Le dijo Pepper

-Tienes toda la razón Pepper, pero no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones, yo no lo soportaría – dijo la pelirroja

-No crees que vale la pena intentarlo – asintió la rubia

-Yo, lo hare, tengo que intentarlo pero prométeme que me acompañaras – le dijo Natasha

-Sera un placer – Le contesto Pepper dándole una gran sonrisa

La charla entre ambas chicas termino y Natasha fue a maquillarse, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que tenía que luchar, Pepper tenía razón no perdería nada, y si ganaría mucho, lo intentaría todo y si nada funcionaba, definitivamente saldría de la vida de Steve, este nuevo propósito la animo un poco y se dijo así misma que disfrutaría cada segundo junto al hombre que amaba.

Los Vengadores se encontraban esperando que llegara la limosina que los llevaría al evento

-Te ves hermosa Nat – fueron las dulces palabras de Steve antes de besarla

-Tú no te ves nada mal – le contesto ella respondiendo al beso – pero definitivamente llevare mi arma, porque tendré que espantar a muchas esta noche – finalizo con una sonrisa

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte yo soy solamente tuyo – le dijo Steve abrazándola

-Y yo solamente tuya – le sonrió ella, definitivamente tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible, porque ella no quería y no podía dejar a Steve

Los vengadores se fueron en la lemosina y a los pocos minutos llegaron al lugar donde el evento se desarrollaría, el salón estaba bellamente decorado y tenía una pista de baile gigantesca, todos estaban anonadados con lo hermoso que todo había quedado.

-Bienvenidos, pónganse cómodos que muy pronto comenzaremos – dijo Tony

-¿Comenzar? – pregunto Pepper – pero Tony si no ha llegado nadie

-Tranquila Pep, ya están aquí las personas adecuadas – finalizo Tony dándole un tierno beso

Los vengadores se pusieron cómodos, pero aun no comprendían porque eran los únicos que se encontraban en el salón, donde estaban los invitados.

-Buenas noches a todos, en un momento comenzara el servicio para la cena, y los invito a todos a la pista a bailar un poco – era la vos del líder del grupo musical que se inició con varias baladas románticas, poco a poco las parejas comenzaron a bailar

-Sabes me encanta tenerte cerca, es como un sueño, tenerte entre mis brazos y sentir que solo estamos tu y yo en el mundo – Le decía Steve a Natasha

-Es como estar en un sueño – dijo Natasha besándolo – sabes haz mejorado mucho

-Tengo a la mejor maestra – le dijo el – aunque a veces es un poco cascarrabias, pero es muy sexy – le guiño el ojo

-Ah sí, puedes dile a tu maestra que a tu novia va a ir a su próxima lesión – le dijo ella dándole un golpecito juguetón en el hombro

-Uff eso quiero verlo – rio Steve

Poco a poco bailaron y la cena fue servida, a pesar de lo raro del evento nadie dijo anda pues todos estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades de Tony

-Amigos, quiero darles las gracias por estar esta noche aquí – Les agradeció Tony – y quiero brindar por esta velado en familia y porque juntos somos invencibles y sin su apoyo jamás seria la persona que soy hoy – finalizo Tony bebiendo de su copa

Todos brindaron junto a Tony, y en ese momento las luces del salón se fueron y se formó un silencio aterrador, en unos segundos la hermosa velada iba a dar un giro de 360 grados.

#############################

Espero que les guste, fue un poco de inspiración que llego de pronto y unas cuantas sugerencias que me ayudaron.

Espero muchos comentarios y más ideas…. Gracias J


	4. Acepto!

**Capítulo 4**

Steve se sintió rodeado por la oscuridad y su primer instinto fue abrazar a Natasha, no entendía que está sucediendo, pero no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a la espía, poco a poco fue adaptando sus ojos a la oscuridad y pudo ver que todos se encontraban aun sentados, solamente faltaba Tony, rayos que estaba pasando, fue todo lo que pudo pensar y se encendieron las luces segándolo por unos segundos, su cuerpo se puso en guardia porque sabía que ahora vendría la pelea, pero al nuevamente acostumbrar su vista a la luz, se dio cuenta que no ocurría nada, todos se miraron y buscaban la respuesta de el repentino apagón.

-¿Donde esta Tony?-era la voz de Pepper, sonaba preocupada y la verdad era que todos los vengadores se sentían un poco inseguros porque no encontraban a Tony

Poco a poco cada uno se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Tony, cuando estaban en la pista del salón, comenzaron a caer millones y millones de pequeños globos en forma de corazón, de color rojo y dorado, eran pequeños hologramas, y formaron las palabra, ¿Te casarías conmigo Pep?.

-Oh Dios-fue todo lo que Pepper pudo decir

-Sé que los asuste un poco pero quería que fuera una verdadera sorpresa – dijo Tony saliendo de detrás del escenario – Te amo Pepper Potts y quiero que seas mi esposa, y que mejor manera de pedírtelo que alrededor de nuestra familia – dijo Tony refiriéndose a los vengadores – sé que no he sido el mejor, y que te he hecho sufrir, pero tú has hecho de mí una mejor persona y te pido que hagas de mi un hombre honesto y aceptes ser mi esposa – finalizo Tony de rodillas y con un hermoso anillo de diamantes en la mano

-Claro que sí, y mil veces sí, Tony – contesto Pepper y lo beso

Todo el grupo comenzó a aplaudir

-Wow, no sabía que Stark pudiese ser tan romántico-Dijo Natasha abrazando a Steve

-Cuando se ama, todo cambia – le sonrió tiernamente Steve – te gustaría que yo también fuera romántico el día que te pidiera matrimonio? – le pregunto

-Yo creo que – esa pregunto dejo a Natasha en blanco, Steve la amaba y obvio que le diría que si a convertirse en su esposa, pero una vez más todas sus inseguridades, nublaron su mente – un paso a la ves capitán Rogers – le sonrió pero solo para disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Oh vamos Nat, sabes que en el fondo te muere por ser mi esposa – le dijo juguetonamente el capitán América – pero yo soy el que te está haciendo esperar

-Deberías dejar de juntarte con Tony, ya se te está pegando un poco lo Narcisista – le contesto Natasha golpeándolo en el hombro

-Lo siento, pero la realidad es que yo también me muero porque seas mi esposa – le contesto Steve

.Y yo también, pero creo que en este momento debemos darle más atención a Tony y Pepper, luego podemos hablar de nosotros - le sonrió Natasha disimuladamente cambiando de tema, ella no podía aceptar casarse con Steve hasta que no tuviese una solución a formar una familia.

La pareja se unió nuevamente al festejo y la felicidad de todos los vengadores se sintió en cada rincón del salón.

Unos pocos días pasaron desde el gran acontecimiento y ahora se acercaba otro, era el momento de que Natasha fuese a visitar a Bruce para ver si él podría ayudarla.

-Vamos Tasha, no hagamos esperar más a Bruce – le dijo Pepper

-Vamos, entre más rápido lo veamos más rápido terminara este sufrimiento – dijo Natasha

Se reunieron en el consultorio que está ubicado en la suite de Bruce

-Pepper, Natasha, adelante pónganse cómodas – las invitos Bruce

-Gracias Bruce, pero antes de comenzar, JARVIS – llamo Pepper – por favor bloquea cualquier acceso a esta parte de la suite de Bruce y todo tipo de vigilancia y o audio debe ser eliminado – finalizo Pepper

-Si señorita Potts – contesto el mayordomo de inteligencia artificial en un perfecto acento ingles

-Bien Natasha, Pepper me comento que tienes unas cuantas cosas que decirme, adelante soy todo oídos – la invito Bruce

-Yo, bueno lo que pasa es que yo no puedo tener bebes – dijo Natasha – y no es un problema hormonal, como bien sabes el cuarto rojo me inyecto con un derivado del suero del súper soldado, y los efectos de este los conocen muy bien, pero a la ves aniquilo mi posibilidad de procrear – finalizo Natasha

-Comprendo, bueno Natasha, como bien sabes el suero del súper soldado tiene bastantes derivaciones, y bueno el otro tipo es una de ellas, con referencia a lo que pudo causar en tu organismo necesitaría hacerte una serie de exámenes y ver si es posible desactivar el suero, pero tomara algo de tiempo y no puedo prometerte nada, como bien sabes nadie ha logrado descifrar el suero, pero aun así haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte – le dijo Bruce

-Gracias, Bruce entiendo que esto es algo complicado, pero podrías guardar esta información solo para nosotros 3 – pidió Natasha

-Mis labios están sellados – contesto Bruce y comenzó a tomar muestras de la sangre de Natasha, y le realizo un par de exámenes físicos

-Bien Natasha por el momento con esto será suficiente, a medida que avance te lo haré saber – le contesto Bruce dándole una sonrisa esperanzadora

Natasha salió de la oficina de Bruce con esperanzas de lo que podría pasar ahora, quizás Bruce era la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

######################################

Espero que les guste el capítulo, disculpen que sea corto y la demora, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo... Sus ideas siempre me ayudan... Espero que sigan comentando :) GRACIAS!


	5. Sharon Carter

**Capítulo 5**

Steve quería darle una sorpresa a Natasha, después de lo pasado entre Tony y Pepper, se sentía con ganas de también dar el siguiente paso con Natasha, ya había esperado bastante y bueno 70 años congelado era casi una eternidad, él siempre había deseado una familia, que alguna vez pensó tener con Peggy, pero definitivamente se daba cuenta que Natasha era su futuro y con ella podría cumplir todos sus sueños, sabía que la naturaleza salvaje de Natasha al principio lo había hecho dudar de si podrían tener un compromiso juntos pero después de ver como su relación crecía, sabía que definitivamente podrían ser una familia.

Steve se dirigió a la pastelería favorita de Natasha y compro dulces rusos y una torta de chocolate con fresas, pero todo no estaba listo así que tuvo que esperar a que terminaran de hornear el postre.

-¿Capitán Rogers, es usted? – lo saludo una voz femenina, al voltear se dio cuenta que era Sharon Carter

-Agente Carter, ¿como esta?- Saludo Steve cordialmente

-Bueno se podría decir que ahora estoy mejor – contesto Sharon sonriendo, en su mente Sharon se dio cuenta que era una buena oportunidad para estar con Steve – y ¿qué hace por aquí Capitán?, si se puede saber claro esta

-Estoy comprando unas cosas – dijo Steve sin revelar mucho, pues no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba planeando para Natasha

-Bueno si tiene unos minutos le invito un café – le informo Sharon coquetamente

-La verdad es que – pero Sharon no dejo continuar a Steve

-Oh vamos capitán será un simple café – le dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió la mejor manera de convencerlo – además hoy es un día en el cual no quisiera estar sola – dijo con una fingida voz triste

-¿Que pasa agente Carter? – pregunto Steve preocupado como el perfecto caballero que era

-Simples tonterías, yo no podría –dijo Sharon y falsamente derramo una lagrima

-No creo que sea una tontería si la hace llorar Agente Carter – le dijo Steve sentándose junto a ella y extendiéndole un pañuelo

-Es que ahora que mi tía no está me siento tan sola, ella lo era todo para mi, era mi modelo a seguir – dijo Sharon llorando, pero esta vez se tiro al hombro de Steve

Steve se sintió bastante extraño, la única mujer con la que había tenido tanta cercanía era Natasha y se sentía casi como si la engañara al dejar que otra persona se acercara tanto, pero sus valores no le permitían ser grosero con una damisela en problemas

-Agente Carter si desea puede acompañarme, voy a la Torre Vengadores, y allá podemos hablar y tomar una taza de café hasta que se sienta mejor – le dijo Steve

Sharon vio que esta sería su gran oportunidad y acepto, juntos se fueron a la torre, Steve pidió que los pasteles le fueran entregados el día de mañana porque este contratiempo había cambiado sus planes, en la sala de la torre se encontraban Clint y Bruce, que quedaron un poco asombrados al ver a Sharon Carter entrar junto a Steve

-Bruce, Clint, ella es la Agente Sharon Carter – la presento Steve

-Carter?, como Peggy Carter? – pregunto Bruce

-Si ella es su sobrina – contesto Steve - si nos disculpan vamos a tomar una taza de café

Con estas palabras él y la agente Carter desaparecieron en la cocina.

-Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido- dijo Bruce

-Que quieres decir Banner – Pregunto Clint algo confundido

-Para ser un espía eres algo lento Barton – se burló Bruce – lo que quise decir es que al ser la señorita Carter familia de Peggy, hace posible que Steve se sienta a gusto junto a ella – finalizo

-Oh comprendo, la verdad es que jamás había visto al Cap tan tranquilo junto a una mujer que no fuera Natasha, pero buenos las cosas pueden cambiar y Sharon Carter no está nada mal – concluyo Clint

-Que Sharon Carter qué? – fue el grito que se escuchó proveniente del elevador, donde una Natasha un poco perpleja acaba de llegar

-Tasha, hola, no yo no estaba diciendo nada – dijo Clint un poco asustado

-¿Donde esta Steve? – pregunto

-En la cocina – y sin esperar más respuestas se fue derecho a la cocina a ver ella misma a su novio con la arpía de Sharon Carter.

En la cocina sentados en la barra se encontraba Steve tratando de consolar a una llorosa Sharon Carter que se abrazaba fuertemente a el

-Sharon, tranquila, sé que es difícil pero poco a poco las cosas mejoraran – si Steve había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre de pila a petición de Sharon y bueno la verdad es que después de estar consolando mientras lloraba era más que normal que la llamara por su primer nombre.

-Oh Steve, porque no puedo estar con un hombre como tú, alguien que me comprenda y sea todo un caballero – le dijo ella coqueta y acercándosele poco a poco

Definitivamente Steve estaba demasiado incomodo en este momento, y se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Sharon

-Sharon hay muchos hombres buenos, ya llegara el tuyo, si me disculpas creo que es momento que vayas a tu casa, yo debo tengo asuntos que atender – le dijo cortésmente Steve, tratando de alejarse de ella

-Oh Steve, solo será un rato más- y se acercó mucho más a él, sus labios estaban ya juntos

-Capitán Rogers, Agente Carter – era la vos de Natasha que acababa de entrar a la cocina y la imagen que vio, le partió el corazón en cien pedazos, pero no lo podía creer, no Steve, su Steve, él no podía herirla, pero una imagen valía más que mil palabras, y una vocecilla le recordó "El amor es para niños"

######################################

Sé que me demore un poco en actualizar pero espero que les guste, sigo atenta a sus comentarios e ideas J


	6. Peleas y más problemas

**Capítulo 6**

-Natasha, por favor déjame explicarte – pedía Steve suplicante al otro lado de la puerta de la suite de Natasha

La respuesta era silencia, ya habían pasado 2 días desde el incidente con Sharon Carter y desde ese momento Natasha no había abandonado su habitación, lo cual causaba gran preocupación en Steve. Además de la desesperación del súper soldado por lograr que Natasha lo escuchara, en la torre vengadores se habían iniciado varias peleas, Pepper no le dirigía la palabra a Steve y Clint lo había golpeado por herir a su hermanita y compañera, por otro lado Thor y Bruce se mantenían reservados y no daban ninguna opinión, mientras Tony intentaba consolar a Steve y ayudarlo a que recuperara a Natasha.

-Capi Paleta tengo la solución a todo este mal entendió – dijo Tony alegre acercándose a Steve que se encontraba sentado junto a la puerta de la suite de Natasha

-Vete Stark no estoy de ánimo para tus locuras – le dijo Steve en tono triste, casi lloroso

-Es enserio Capi tengo la solución a todos tus males – Le dijo nuevamente Stark – La torre tiene cámaras en todos y cada uno de los rincones, Jarvis siempre está monitoreando – dijo Tony

-Y eso a mí que – le dijo Steve un poco grosero

-Pues que tienes pruebas en video que fue Sharon la que inicio toda esta mentira -finalizo Tony

Con estas palabras los ojos de Steve se llenaron de esperanza, era cierto podría mostrarle a Natasha, su Natasha que todo esto era una mentira creada por Sharon Carter

-Eres un genio Stark – le dijo Steve

-Ya lo sabía – contesto Tony

-Y bien cuando me puedes dar el video – le pregunto Steve desesperado

-Aquí esta – dijo Tony dándole un pequeño Pen Drive

Steve se sintió triunfante de encontrar una manera de demostrarle a Natasha que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, y aunque se encontraba herido de pensar, que Natasha podría llegar a creer que le era infiel le dolía, pero sabía que si la hubiese visto con otro hombre en las mismas condiciones, las cosas hubiesen sido iguales.

Steve comenzó a idear la manera de entregarle el pen drive a Natasha pero lo que el no sabía era que la viuda negra se había ido por la ventana de suite y se encontraba entrando en SHIELD, Natasha se encontraba destruida por los acontecimientos y sabía que solo en SHIELD podría lograr un poco de paz, así que decidió ir a entrenar un poco, al entrar al gimnasio, solo habían unas cuantas personas y comenzó de inmediato con su rutina de yoga, seguida de golpes a la bolsa de arena, estaba en la zona y se sentía relajada, hasta que vio a Sharon Carter entrar con un grupo de agentes, la ignoro, no valía la pena, pero Sharon comenzó a hablar de mas

-Oh vamos chicas, Steve es tan dulce, cualquiera se puede enamorar del pero no todas tienen esa oportunidad- dijo agitando sus pestañas de manera sugestiva

-No lo puedo creer Sharon, tú y el capitán Roger, creía que salía con la agente Romanoff – dijo una de las agentes

-Natasha puede ser todo lo linda que quieras, pero jamás será una dama como yo lo soy, aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda – dijo nuevamente Sharon con una sonrisa prepotente

-Cuéntanos mas Sharon – pidió otra agente

-Steve es tan dulce, y es un súper soldado en todos los aspectos – dijo lascivamente la rubia y se escuchó un coro de suspiros

Natasha estaba escuchando todo, no podía creer que esa tonta se atreviese a decir tales cosas Steve, si de verdad lo conociera sabría que Steve era una persona total y absolutamente reservada, no le importaba lo que dijese de ella, pero con Steve nadie se metía y esta era la oportunidad de darle una lección a Sharon

-Carter, al cuadrilátero, YA! – Le dijo Natasha con su mejor tono y mirada de la viuda negra

##########################

Sé que es corto, pero es para mantener el suspenso…. Ideas, comentario o cosas que quieran para la pelea del año… Gracias por su apoyo pronto un nuevo capitulo J


	7. La pelea

**Capítulo 7**

Natasha se encontraba en el cuadrilátero esperando que Sharon Carter la acompañara, podía ver el miedo, y bueno ella se había encargado de que todos temiesen a la gran Viuda negra, la única mujer que era parte de los vengadores, todos la respetaban y le temían, finalmente Sharon entro en el cuadrilátero.

-Agente Romanoff le recuerdo que no estamos tratando asuntos personales – le dijo Sharon temerosa

-Eso lo hubieses pensado antes de abrir la boca para decir tantas mentiras – le dijo Natasha sin cambiar su expresión, sabía que debía mantener su cara de Viuda Negra para lograr su objetivo

-Oh vamos Romanoff tu como yo sabes que cada una de mis palabras fue cierta, el problema es que te duele que Steve decidió estar conmigo y simplemente no se molestó ni en avisarte, pues te lo aviso yo, eres historia Natasha Romanoff – finalizo Sharon

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Natasha hirviera y con una patada certera envió a Sharon al suelo

-Siempre en guardia Carter – le dijo Natasha

Sharon se levantó como pudo y ataco, pero su golpe fue esquivado con facilidad por Natasha, lo intento nuevamente con un ataque por la espalda, pero Natasha nuevamente la mando al suelo.

Natasha golpeo a Sharon con su puño directamente al esternón dejándola en el suelo unas vez más, esta vez Carter en un golpe de suerte logro tomar a Natasha desprevenida y la envió al suelo

-La viuda negra no es tan fuerte como todos pensábamos – le dijo Carter vanagloriándose de su "victoria"

Mientras la pelea continuaba, en la torre Vengadores, JARVIS había avisado a Steve que Natasha estaba en SHIELD

-Tony tengo que ir por ella – le decía Steve

-Cap, no sé si sería lo mejor, si ella no quiere hablar contigo sería muy incómodo – dijo Tony

-Necesito verla Tony, me estoy volviendo loco, necesito explicarle, necesito decirle la verdad, yo la amo Tony, la amo, ella es la mujer de mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero formar una familia – finalizo Steve en muy mal estado

-Está bien Capi-Paleta pero yo voy contigo, sé que Natasha puede ser muy peligrosa cuando está enojada – finalizo Tony y así ambos salieron directamente a SHIELD

-Vamos Carter, es eso todo lo que tienes – pregunto Natasha una vez más viéndola en el suelo

Esta vez Sharon se levantó y ataco con toda su fuerza, tomo a Natasha del brazo y lo doblo lo más que pudo, Natasha sabía que no podía usar la mordida de la viuda, pero se sentía muy tentada, en un solo movimientos, tomo el agarre de Sharon y con su peso, fue Sharon la que quedo con el brazo doblado contra su espalda

-Jamás creas que puedes contra la Viuda Negra, Carter – le susurro Natasha

-Lamento informarte que ya pude, y ahora tengo a su hombre – le dijo Sharon con una sonrisa socarrona

Este comentario logro que Natasha enfureciera, porque tenía que pasar esto, porque Sharon tenía que haber dañado su relación, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por Steve, quizás él se había dado cuenta que ella no era la mujer correcta para tener un futuro, finalmente ella era una ex espía, ex asesina, que tenía muchas cuentas pendientes, y sus manos manchadas de sangre.

-Que pasó Romanoff, es cierto lo que dicen, que no tienes corazón – afirmo Carter

Estas palabras fueron la gota que reboso el vaso, y Natasha le dio un giro a Sharon y la envió al suelo, con su mordida lista para atacar

-NATASHA – esa voz era Steve – no lo hagas

Unos segundos después sintió los brazos fuertes de Steve a su alrededor, y vio como Tony ayudaba a Sharon a levantarse

-Era solamente una práctica pero ella me ataco – dijo una llorosa Sharon

Natasha no dijo una sola palabra.

-Nat, ¿qué paso? – le pregunto Steve

-No tengo nada que decir - y con eso Natasha se fue dejando a Steve bastante confundido, en ese momento Sharon se tiro en sus brazos y lloro sin control, Steve no sabía que hacer, no quería consolar a Sharon, el solo quería estar con Natasha – Agente Carter, discúlpeme pero debo ir a otro lugar – y con estas palabras Steve se fue en busca de Natasha, la encontró cerca de su oficina, se veía un poco diferente, esa no era su Nat, se veía insegura, y Steve sabía que en parte era su culpa.

-Nat – le dijo el

-Steve – respondió Natasha, pero fueron interrumpidos por la agente Hill

-Romanoff, Fury solicita tu presencia en su oficina, cierto asunto en el gimnasio llamo su atención y solicita explicaciones, ya mismo – finalizo Hill

Natasha de inmediato se fue a la oficina de Fury, con Steve justo detrás de ella, en el momento que entro a la oficina de Fury, vio a Sharon Carter, llorando y llena de morados, y a un Nick Fury bastante molesto

-Maldita sea – fue todo lo que Natasha pudo decir

############################

Desde este momento las cosas se van complicar un poco, espero que les guste el Cap, y espero sus comentarios J Gracias por su apoyo J


	8. Tiempo

**Capítulo 8**

Natasha no podía creer lo que veía, no era posible, ella no había golpeado a Sharon, bueno si lo había hecho pero no le había causado ningún tipo de moretón o de cortadas, y hay estaba llorando como una Magdalena sentada junto a Fury.

-Agente Romanoff espero que tenga una buena explicación para lo que está pasando – le dijo Fury un poco molesto

-No ha sucedido nada director Fury, fue solamente un entrenamiento – contesto Natasha con profesionalismo

-Nada, le parece que esto es nada – dijo Fury señalando a Sharon – Romanoff puedo esperar esto de cualquiera pero no de mi agente número 1, aun así – las palabras de Fury fueron cortas por la entrada de un nuevo agente

-Donde está la agente Carter – dijo el extraño y apenas la diviso se acercó a ella – oh pobre chica, ¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas pasen en SHIELD? – pregunto el extraño dirigiéndose a Fury

-Secretario Dence, esto jamás ha pasado en SHIELD, fue un entrenamiento nada más, y si nuestros agentes no pueden aguantar un simple entrenamiento quizás no deberían estar aquí – dijo Fury protegiendo a Natasha porque muy a pesar del malestar que la situación le causaba, defendería a la viuda negra a capa y espada

-Esto no fue un entrenamiento esto es agresión y se levantaran cargos a la agente Romanoff – dijo el secretario Dence

-Imposible, ella como agente de SHIELD está protegida, además de que la agente Carter no se ha quejado al respecto – dijo Fury nuevamente

-Yo –comenzó Sharon – me siento muy mal, esto era un entrenamiento pero la agente Romanoff lo hizo personal, ella se descontrolo y si no hubiese sido por el Capitán Rogers quizás las cosas hubiesen sido peor – finalizo Sharon llorando

-Eso no es cierto, fue un simple entrenamiento, que la señorita Carter no pudo afrontar – contesto Natasha

-Agente Romanoff está en graves problemas, y esto lo sabrá el consejo, siempre dije que traer a una Rusa a nuestro plantel seria la perdición – Finalizo el secretario Dence

Natasha sintió como esas palabras le calaron muy dentro, pero ella sabía la verdad, todo había sido una charada de Sharon Carter y ahora se daba cuenta de que nada había sucedido entre ella y Steve, Carter era una maestra de la actuación y sabia dar golpes bajos.

En la parte de afuera de la oficina se escuchaba una conmoción y pocos segundos después Steve entro dejando atrás a dos guardias y seguido por Tony.

-Capitan Roger, esto es una reunión privada – le advirtió Fury

-La agente Romanoff es un vengador y como líder del equipo debo estar en esta reunión – informo Steve – y Stark también debe quedarse porque representa a los demás que no están

-Bien, de igual manera ya casi habíamos terminado – concluyo Fury

-Esto es insubordinación, que se creen que por ayudar a SHIELD de ves en cuando tienen derecho a hacer lo que se les venga en gana, pues están muy equivocados – les grito el secretario Dence que aun consolaba a una muy triste Sharon Carter – si por mi fuera ninguno de ustedes Freaks estaría en esta organización y lo que le hicieron a la señorita Carter lo van a pagar con creces, y eso va para usted agente Romanoff – con esa amenaza el secretario Dence se retiró de la sala llevándose a Sharon Carter con el

-Bien creo que nuestro trabajo aquí a terminado, otro funcionario del consejo enfurecido con los vengadores, y nos faltan 3 – dijo Tony sardónicamente

-Natasha no puedo creer que hallas puesto en peligro tu lugar como agente en SHIELD por un asunto personal, sin embargo como no se comprobó nada, la dejare pasar esta vez, pero esperaba un poco más de ti Romanoff – con esas palabras, fury dejo la oficina

-Oh oh, un fan menos – rio Tony

-Stark – lo miro Steve dándole a entender la tontería que acababa de decir – nos podrías dejar solos un minuto – finalizo Steve

-Claro que si Capi – y con esto Tony salió de la oficina

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron sin saber que decir pero Steve fue quien rompió el hielo

-¿Porque lo hiciste Nat? – le pregunto

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta, esa "Mujer" se lo tenía merecido – le contesto Natasha

-Pero pusiste en peligro tu trabajo y tu entereza física – le dijo Steve

-Sabes muy bien que Sharon jamás podría conmigo, aun así tengo mis razones para haber hecho lo que hice – finalizo Natasha sin darle mas información porque jamás podría decirle a Steve las cosas tan horribles que habían salido de la boca de Sharon

-Bien respeto tus decisiones – le dijo el

-Si eso es todo Capitán Rogers, creo que debería retirarme – le dijo ella

-Nat tenemos que hablar, ha habido un mal entendió entre nosotros, y no quiero que sigamos distanciados – le dijo el con una dulce sonrisa

-Steve, sé que lo que paso en la torre fue todo un montaje de Carter, pero necesito unos días para poder digerir todo esto, yo me sentí traicionada, vulnerable, y dude de mi misma, dude de ti, necesito recuperar la confianza y para eso necesito estar sola – le pidió Natasha con los ojos vidriosos

-Nat, yo no quiero perderte – le suplico

-Lo siento Steve pero no puedo, necesito primero tener paz conmigo misma para poder regresar a tu lado – le dijo y con esto se despidió y se fue, dejando a Steve con el corazón hecho trizas

Al salir de la oficina Natasha llamo rápidamente a Pepper y le dijo que la necesitaba que se verían en el Café cerca de la torre

-Por Dios Natasha, no lo puedo creer, esa Sharon es toda una arpía – exclamo Pepper

-Si lo es y logro su cometido porque a pesar de saber que Steve no me engaña, no puedo regresar con el Pepper, me siento vacía, con dudas, no confió en mis instintos, necesito tiempo para asimilar todas estas cosas – le comento Natasha

-Oh Nat – la abrazo Pepper – sabes que puedes contar conmigo – le dijo

-Gracias Pepper – le sonrió Natasha

En ese momento el teléfono de Natasha comenzó a sonar, hablo unos segundos y luego miro a Pepper con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Que pasa Tasha? – pregunto Pepper algo preocupada

-Era Bruce, me dijo que ya cree tener la cura a mi problema de infertilidad – le contesto Natasha

Natasha no lo podía creer, ahora que sus sueños de una familia juntos se estaban desmoronando, quizás fuese el momento en que realmente la podría tener, no sabía que hacer su mente daba muchas vueltas, pues en realidad quería esa cura, pero en ese momento en su mente y corazón Natasha sabía que únicamente quería ser la madre de los hijos de Steven Rogers.

###################

Disculpen la demora, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios :)


	9. La cura

**Capítulo 9**

Natasha se encontraba sentada en el laboratorio de Bruce mirando a su alrededor, aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido, ya habían pasado 7 días desde la pelea en SHIELD y ahora se encontraba esperando por una noticia que podría cambiar su vida, definitivamente jamás pensó que iba a estar en esta posición, aun no estaba segura si dejaría que el buen doctor Banner procediera con la "cura" porque en ese momento su futuro se veía más bien oscuro.

-Natasha – dijo Bruce entrando en el laboratorio – te veo un poco tensa – dijo mirándola de reojo – ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Bruce

-Yo, realmente no sé qué siento, estoy ansiosa, pero a la vez no sé qué me pasa creo – pero fue interrumpida por Bruce

-Tasha tranquila, antes de hacer cualquier tratamiento, tengo que explicarte mis descubrimientos y después de que lo asimiles, aun así me puede decir que no, es tu cuerpo y solo tú decides – finalizo Bruce

-Gracias Bruce, pero si vamos a hablar primero me gustaría que Pepper estuviese presente – dijo Natasha

-No tengo ningún problema con eso – dijo Bruce, quien le abrió la puerta e invito a Pepper a entrar

Esta se acomodó en una silla junto a Natasha y le dio la mano en señal de apoyo, gesto que Natasha agradeció porque definitivamente en ese momento necesita apoyarse en alguien

-Después de las pruebas que te hice y de estudiar mucho cada una de las muestras he descubierto que tu cadena de ADN está recubierta por un antígeno que tiene pequeñas partículas de hierro y potasio, pero además tiene un alto contenido de rayos gamma, y esa radiación es la que hace que tu metabolismo sea más acelerado, al igual, hace que tus niveles hormonales no sean los adecuados para la procreación, pero las buenas noticias son que he descubierto como aislar esas partículas que emiten tanta radiación, logrando que tus niveles hormonales se normalicen y que tu útero cree ambiente sostenible para un bebe – finalizo Bruce con una sonrisa

-Eso es Magnifico – dijo Pepper, alegrándose porque la tristeza de su amiga se pudiera remediar

-El proceso lo podemos iniciar pero debo advertirte que tomara tiempo y a pesar de que podemos aislar el contenido del suero inyectado a tu cuerpo, solamente tenemos un 70% de posibilidades de que funciones correctamente - agrego Bruce

Natasha miro a Pepper, su amiga se veía tan contenta y ella no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, las palabras no salían de su boca, no estaba segura de seguir adelante con el "tratamiento" y sus inseguridades salieron a flote, su vida se estaba desmoronando, no solamente su relación se venía abajo, pero quizás su carrera, pues no sabía cómo iba a proseguir el hecho de haber golpeado a Sharon Carter, tomar esta decisión sería un gran paso, pues nunca había pensado en ser mamá, pero con tantos cambios, su corazón le decía que era la mejor opción para ella, tener un hermoso bebe, sola, porque sabía que después de Steve jamás volvería amar a ningún otro hombre, y podría dedicar su tiempo, cariño y amor incondicional a esa parte de ella que sería su bebe, si, ahora veía todo claramente, quería una FAMILIA así fuese sola.

-Y bien Natasha – pregunto Bruce sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Si Bruce, quiero intentarlo – le contesto Natasha con una sonrisa de esperanza

-Bien si deseas podemos comenzar en una semana, pues primero necesito conseguir ciertos elementos para lograr un mejor resultado – le dijo Bruce

-Cuando estés listo, estaré lista para iniciar, pero Bruce recuerda, esto es solo entre nosotros tres – dijo Natasha señalándolo, luego a ella y finalmente a Pepper

-No es necesario que lo digas, lo tratare con mucha discreción – le dijo Bruce

Natasha salió del laboratorio y se fue directo a su suite en la torre vengadores, detrás de ella se fue Pepper que después de entrar en la suite bombardeo a Natasha con preguntas

-¿Cómo te siente? , ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, ¿y quién será el padre?, ¿te vas a retirar de SHIELD? – preguntaba Pepper sin darle tiempo a Natasha de contestar

-Pepper, tranquila, sé que hay muchas preguntas por hacer pero en este momento no quiero pensar demasiado, hay cosas que aun debo solucionar, y entre ellas está en que va a pasar entre Steve y yo – le contesto Natasha sentada en su cama mirándola fijamente

Pepper inmediatamente entendió que a pesar de tener la solución a uno de sus problemas, quedaban muchos más por solucionar, y la solución de estos dictarían el destino de Natasha

##################

-JARVIS, podrías decirme donde se encuentra Nat – pregunto Steve a el mayordomo de inteligencia artificial

-La señorita Romanoff se encuentra en su suite – le informo JARVIS}

-Gracias JARVIS – agradeció Steve y se dirigía a los ascensores cuando fue detenido por Tony

-Capi Paleta a donde crees que vas – le pregunto Tony

-A hablar con Natasha, necesito solucionar todo este mal entendido – le dijo Steve

-Tienes que darle tiempo, ya ella te lo dijo, no puedes apurarla o vas a conseguir los resultados contrarios – le dijo Tony

-Pero es que no aguanto esto, no me soporto que no esté a mi lado, no poder abrazarla besarla y decirle que la amo, Tony me estoy volviendo loco – le dijo Steve con una mirada oscura y extraña en el capitán, Tony estaba preocupado desde lo sucedió en la oficina de Fury, Steve no había vuelto a ser el mismo, no dormía, no comía y se comportaba de manera muy extraña, en ese momento en la sala apareció Clint que ya estaba enterado de lo sucedido y que se encontraba preocupado por ambos, porque no solo había visto al nuevo Steve, pero también a la nueva Natasha, mas sombría y sin luz en su mirada, ambos estaban en el camino de la destrucción después de tan 7 días, Clint sabía que sino no intervenían la situación iban a empeorar muy rápidamente

-Steve, tranquilo nosotros te vamos ayudar – le dijo Clint acercándose a Tony

-Si capi vas a ver que pronto vas a estar junto a Natashie nuevamente – comento Tony

-Eso espero – fue todo lo que contesto Steve

En ese momento JARVIS informo del llamado que Fury les hacía a todos los vengadores para una misión en los Alpes suizos, el equipo rápidamente se agrupo y se fueron al HELICARRIER a preparse, la tensión era evidente y se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero todos trataban de hacer lo mejor para evitar enfrentamientos o problemas, pero pronto se darían cuenta que no iba a ser posible

-Vengadores, debo informarles que hay 2 agentes especiales que los acompañaran en su misión – informo María Hill

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿porque tienen que ir con nosotros? – pregunto un poco confundido Clint, era muy raro que los enviaran con refuerzos

-La información de su misión es bastante y se les entregada en el camino a los Alpes suizos, además que los dos agentes serán punto de referencia y contacto directo con SHIELD – dijo Hill

-Comprendido pero seguimos sin saber quiénes son – dijo Clint

-Son el agente Brock Rumlow y la agente Sharon Carter – finalizo Hill

Pero al escuchar ese nombre el ambiente cambio de frio a totalmente sombrío, sería una misión demasiado difícil y si estar juntos era funesto, la guinda del pastel era que la arpía de Sharon Carter iba a estar con ellos todo el tiempo

-Definitivamente esta va a ser una misión muy larga – dijo Tony

###################

Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios :)


	10. Alpes Suizos

**Capítulo 10**

Definitivamente el que Sharon Carter estuviese en la misión seria todo un problema

-Vengadores, agente Rumlow, agente Carter – dijo Fury acercándose – les pido máxima cooperación en la misión pues de ella dependen muchas vidas – finalizo Fury

-No tiene que dudarlo señor – contesto Steve

-Solamente quiero que trabajen como un equipo – pidió Fury

-Ya somos un equipo, no necesitamos agentes adicionales – dijo Natasha

-Es cierto Fury, ya somos un equipo que trabaja en sincronía no es necesario ningún tipo de refuerzo – dijo Clint apoyando lo dicho por Natasha

-Si Nick no es necesario poner en peligro a más agentes – Dijo Tony

-Entiendo pero la agente Carter y el agente Rumlow son los únicos que poseen la información necesaria para lograr que la infiltración sea un éxito, además de que serán los líderes de la labor – indico Fury

-¿QUE? – Esta vez fue Thor el que hablo – no comprendo porque dos mortales van a remplazar a Lord Steven como líder – finalizo

-Lo que Thor quiso decir es que nos parece un poco raro que teniendo al mejor estratega del mundo y un equipo que tiene una serie de actitudes sin iguales, decidan que son dos agentes los que lideren un ataque importante – comento Bruce muy diplomáticamente

-La agente Carter y el agente Rumlow son agentes muy capaces – en ese momento Fury fue interrumpido por la llegada del agente Sitwell

-El consejo considera que SHIELD debe tener el mando en una misión que pone tantas cosas en juego, por lo tal no podemos confiar en un grupo de personas que en algún momento han estado al margen de la ley – dijo mirando significativamente a Natasha y a Clint – y como son nuestros recursos podemos imponer a los líderes que van a guiarlos por el camino del éxito – finalizo Sitwell

-Por todo lo anterior que el agente Sitwell ha mencionado Vengadores necesito saber si pueden cumplir con la misión o si será necesario presindir de ustedes – pregunto Fury

-Cuente con nosotros Director – fue la respuesta de Steve dando por terminada la discusión anterior

Una vez finalizado el proceso de carga de los elementos necesarios para cumplir la misión los vengadores fueron citados a una reunión en el salón principal del Jet

Natasha estaba de un ánimo más sombrío que nunca y sabía que a la menor provocación iba querer atacar a Sharon, de igual manera sabía que debía contenerse a como diera lugar pues tenía que dar el ejemplo, por algo era una de las agentes top de SHIELD.

Al entrar a la sala principal pudo ver como Sharon y Steve hablaban en privado y se veían muy a gusto, lo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre

-Tranquila Tasha, no dejes que vea que te afecta, porque eso la hará mas fuerte – le susurro Clint que se encontraba a su lado

-Es una arpía y lo peor es que ahora debo seguir sus órdenes – siseo Natasha

-Vamos pequeña Red no le hagas caso, tu vales más que 1000 Sharon Carters – le dijo Tony con una sonrisa

Natasha miro extrañada a Tony por unos segundos pero de inmediato entendió que Tony con aquel gesto intentaba decirle que podía contar con el y en ese momento el corazón de Natasha se llenó de alegría al saber que junto a ella tenía personas maravillosas a las cuales podría llamar amigos

Ya todos habían llegado y se encontraban sentados esperando sus órdenes, en ese momento Rumlow dio inicio a la reunión entregándoles carpetas con la información y abriendo una pequeña presentación

-En la pantalla puede ver las montañas, llamadas montes rosados que se encuentran a 20 minutos de los Alpes Suizos – dijo Rumlow señalando la imagen que se desplegaba en la pantalla holográfica – dentro de estas montañas se encuentra a base de operaciones de un grupo Ruso que se dedica al tráfico de armas y lavado de activos, nuestra fuentes afirman que hace más o menos 2 semanas adquirieron 3 misiles con cargas altamente radioactivas que se encuentran recubiertas en titanio y metal, los cascos de los misiles fueron creados por Stark industries cuando aún fabricaban armas por lo que se cree que pueden ser de un material semejante a la armadura de Iron man, de igual manera dichos misiles manejan una carga de más de un millón de voltios que se activa al momento de abrir los cascos, y puede arrasar con todo a 100 kms a la redonda, por lo cual es importante lograr la extracción de los misiles – finalizo Rumlow

-¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Steve

-Nos dividiremos en pequeños grupos – comento Sharon – Clint y Thor se encargaran de establecer el perímetro, El capitán Roger, Rumlow y yo nos encargaremos de los puntos de acceso y salida y finalmente el Dr Banner, El señor Stark y la agente Romanoff se encargaran de infiltrarse – finalizo ella

-Que coartada usaremos para lograr infiltrarnos – pregunto Bruce

-Nuestra información confirma que el líder tiene cierta debilidad por las pelirrojas y debido a que – pero Sharon fue interrumpida

-No, es un no definitivo, me niego a poner en esa clase de situaciones a Nat, es decir a la agente Romanoff – Dijo Steve

-Capitán Rogers no es un tema que se pueda discutir, está decidido, la agente Romanoff deberá seducir al líder del grupo para lograr una infiltración exitosa – comento Sharon

-Es demasiado riesgoso, estamos hablando de un grupo que trafica con armas, me parece que debe haber otra manera – propuso Bruce

-Romanoff tiene experiencia en este tipo de infiltraciones y no creo que le causen ningún problema – dijo Sharon dándole una mirada significativa

-No estoy dispuesto a permitir que Natasha se arriesgue tanto debe haber otra manera – insistía Steve

-Lo hare pero para eso necesito que sea una coartada sólida en la que Bruce y Tony puedan participar – finalizo Natasha en un tono muy profesional

-Bien eso podemos concederlo, y no siendo mas por el momento damos por terminada esta reunión, al llegar a la base en tierra retomaremos los puntos de las coartadas y el inicio del ataque – finalizo Rumlow saliendo de la sala de juntas

Poco a poco fueron saliendo y Steve espero a que todos salieran

-Natasha – llamo Steve – podemos hablar

-No veo de que tengamos que hablar Steve – dijo Natasha fríamente

-Nat no tienes por qué arriesgarte tanto e infiltrarte y menos utilizando esa coartada – dijo Steve preocupado

-Siempre sigo mis órdenes Steve, y esta vez no será diferente – dijo Natasha

-Sé que lo haces pero también sé que odias tener que seducir a alguien por una misión, sé que eso te hace sentir – pero las palabras de Steve fueron interrumpidas por Natasha

-Solo voy a cumplir órdenes – repitió Natasha pero sintió un poco de alivio al ver que Steve se preocupaba por ella

-Nat, yo te extraño – le dijo Steve

-Steve no es el momento, estamos en una misión – le contesto Natasha

-Nat necesito que aclaremos esto, no puedo concentrarme sabiendo que estas tan cerca pero no puedo estar junto a ti – le dijo Steve con vos agitada

-Yo, también te extraño pero – las palabras de Natasha fueron cortadas por el beso de Steve, ese beso que ambos anhelaban, ese beso era la manera en que ambos se demostraban cuanto se necesitaban. Pero a la mente de Natasha llegaron todos los recuerdos de porque estaban separados, y poco a poco aunque deseaba olvidarlo todo se fue separando de Steve, los hermosos ojos azules de Steve la miraban con amor y ternura.

-Steve, yo no puedo, no aun – Dijo Natasha con lágrimas en los ojos

-Necesito que me creas Nat, yo te amo – Dijo Steve

Al escucharlo todas las barreras de Natasha se comenzaron a caer, su mente le decía que ya nada importaba solo ser feliz con Steve, pero en ese momento Sharon Carter entro en la sala de juntas y cualquier pensamiento en Natasha quedo perdido.

-Capitán Rogers lo necesito – fueron las palabras de Sharon

################

Gracias por su apoyo espero sus comentarios


	11. Dudas

Quiero darle muchas gracias a JAVIERA, mespx13, srto, titas05 y a todos los que siguen esta historia :) muchas pero muchas gracias!

**Capítulo 11**

Natasha salió de la sala de reuniones con un sin sabor en su boca, estaba a punto de solucionar todo con Steve pero nuevamente Sharon Carter llegaba, quizás era un señal que su relación estaba condenada al fracaso, si ella lo ama y quizás el también pero hasta Romeo y Julieta se habían amado con el alma y habían muerto trágica mente sin poder vivir su amor, necesitaba recordarse que el amor era para niños como alguna vez le había dicho a Loki, y aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario sabía que sería la mejor forma de salir adelante

En la sala de reuniones Steve estaba aun con la agente Carter

-Agente Carter – dijo Steve – no quiero ser grosero pero le voy a pedir que en lo posible se limite a hablarme para la misión – le dijo Steve molesto porque sabía que por ella su relación con Natasha estaba naufragando

-Pero Capitán porque me pide eso, usted sabe que me cae muy bien y bueno tenemos un lazo que nos une – le dijo Sharon acercándose de manera muy coqueta

-Lo siento agente Carter pero no hay nada que nos una y nuevamente le pido que mantengamos nuestras conversaciones estrictamente a menesteres la misión – y con esas palabras Steve se retiró dejando a una Sharon muy enfurecida

-Me las van a pagar los dos, porque si no eres para mí Steven Rogers no serás para nadie – se prometió a si misma Sharon.

En poco menos de 3 horas aterrizaron en los Alpes Suizos, Natasha se encontraba con Tony y Clint

-Se que tenemos ordenes pero Stark pídele a JARVIS que haga un análisis de la información que nos han dado hasta el momento, hay algo que no me termina de convencer, es una misión bastante sencilla como para que los vengadores estén en ella – dijo Natasha

-Realmente no eres la única que tiene sus sospechas pequeña Red, por lo cual JARVIS lleva escaneando las computadoras hace más o menos unas 3 horas pero hay demasiados programas de protección y le tomara un poco mas de los esperado – respondio Tony

-Creo que por el momento solo nos queda esperar y ver que otra información nos darán – dijo Clint

Poco a poco todos bajaron sus equipos y fueron a la base principal para recibir las últimas instrucciones porque por la mañana la misión daría inicio

-Ya cada uno tienes las posiciones que le corresponde, pero hay que darle la coartada final a la agente Romanoff – comenzó Rumlow – Romanoff será una traficante Rusa en busca de un misil de metralla, este es uno de los misiles que tiene bajo su poder el grupo rebelde, y a cambio de esto les entregara el casco de titanio que tiene que es el necesario para que los misiles se activen de manera correcta, el doctor Banner posara como un ingeniero químico llamado Robert Dunts que aconseja a Romanoff referente a la calidad de los explosivos y poderes de las armas y Stark posara como un ingeniero electromecánico, llamado Alistair St John que hace todas las pruebas de los misiles, el primer contacto se dará mañana a las 10 am en un pequeño bar que hay en el pie de los Alpes, y Romanoff se identificara como Anya Derevko hija de el rebelde ruso Sergei Derevko y que desde hace 5 años trafica con armas, después de este contacto la idea es que tengas acceso a sus intalaciones y hay daremos el golpe para recuperar los misiles – finalizo Rumlow

-Es una historia bastante creíble – dijo Natasha

-Claro que no como crees que alguien como yo se puede llamar Alistair – dijo Tony

-Bien señores, utilicen el resto de la tarde para descansar porque mañana a las 7 am deben estar listos para comenzar – dijo Rumlow despidiéndolos a todos

Natasha se fue con Tony, pues aun sentía que algo de esa misión era bastante extraño pero lastimosamente Tony le informo que JARVIS estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para lograr descifrar todo lo que la computadora principal tenia y que estaba siendo desviado por diversos troyanos.

-Tranquila Tasha, apenas tenga la información serás la primera en saberlo – le dijo Tony

Natasha se fue a descansar, realmente se encontraba agotada, no solo físicamente pero su mente se encontraba muy cansada, todo lo que había pasado la tenía desconcertada y desorientada, nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con esta clase de dolor, y también estaba la misión que la tenía muy intranquila, desde que se había unido a los vengadores no había tenido que usar su cuerpo para hacer su trabajo, con los vengadores se sentía una igual, que usaba sus habilidades e inteligencia, y ahora tenía que volver a hacerlo, no se sentía preparada, pero como siempre la viuda negra lo lograría, decidió dormir un rato porque el estar despierta le estaba provocando más cansancio, su mente no paraba y sentía que su cuerpo no lo resistiría mas.

###############

Un Capitulo corto porque me salio asi de repente, ya pronto las cosas se vana poner dificiles... espero sigan leyendo, dando sus ideas y apoyándome :) Muchas gracias a todos!


	12. La misión: Anya Derevko

**Capítulo 12**

Ya era hora de comenzar Natasha se encontraba en el baño dándose los últimos retoques en su maquillaje antes de salir al primer encuentro con su objetivo, se había vestido de manera seductora y sabía que sería muy fácil lograr la información que necesitaba, al salir del baño se dio cuenta como todos los de su equipo y los agentes involucrados la miraban con admiración y deleite masculino, y como Sharon Carter moría de celos al ver que todos estaban encantados con Natasha, ella en su interior estaba contenta de que el Sharon se muriera de celos, así aprendería que no debía meterse con Natasha jamás.

-Agente Romanoff, salimos en 5 minutos, por favor reúnanse con su equipo – le dijo Rumlow

Natasha se reunió con Bruce y Tony y se pusieron de acuerdo en los últimos detalles para su misión, en esta primera reunión ambos irían con ella pero solo como sus escoltas, pues la dejaran sola para tratar de averiguar información del terreno y Natasha se encargaría ella sola del jefe.

No pasó mucho tiempo y llegaron al primer punto de reunión, Natasha estaba lista para actuar y entro al bar con toda la actitud que pudo, al instante todas las miradas se posaron en la bella mujer que entraba, pero ella solo fijo sus ojos en el jefe y camino directamente a él.

Al llegar a su lado le dio una mirada de mujer fatal y se presento

-Soy Anya Derevko – se presentó ella marcando más su acento de lo normal

El jefe no era un hombre viejo como ella había imaginado, al contrario parecía tener unos 45 años y estaba bien puesto, rubio de ojos azules, casi le recordaba a Steve

-Anya, такихкрасивоеимявкачествевладельца (Anya, un nombre tan hermoso como su dueña) – dijo en un fluido ruso

- спасибо (gracias) – contesto Natasha en un ruso perfecto también

-Que trae por aquí a tan bella flor – dijo el jefe

-Busco a Aleksi – dijo ella de manera muy coqueta

El jefe dio una mirada a Bruce y Tony que se encontraban junto a Natasha de manera desconfiada

-Ellos están conmigo, pero tranquilo, hare que se vayan para que podamos hablar en privado – dijo Natasha lanzándole una sonrisita felina y después miro a sus dos compañeros indicándoles que se retiraran – ahora que estamos solo podemos hablar más cómodamente – dijo Natasha acercándose mucho a el jefe

-Me encantaría, pero antes necesito saber para que necesitas a Aleksi – dijo el hombre aun un poco desconfiado

-Como te lo dije antes soy Anya Derevko y busco a Aleksi porque me dijeron que puede ayudarme a conseguir un misil de metralla – dijo Natasha acercándose más al jefe

El jefe se mostraba un poco receloso ante los avances de este extraña pero definitivamente quedo cautivado frente a la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Yo puedo ayudarte – le dijo secamente el jefe

-Lo siento pero solo hablare con Aleksi – dijo Natasha

-Y cómo puedo saber que todo esto no es una trampa

-Tendrás que confiar en la palabra de una Derevko – dijo Natasha

-Digamos que confió – que puedes ofrecerme a cambio del misil de metralla que ya no tenga – dijo el jefe

-Unos casquetes para activar misiles nucleares que no se pueden detectar – dijo con mucha seguridad Natasha

El hombre se vio bastante impresionado ante la confesión de Natasha y por sus gestos Natasha se dio cuenta que estaba dentro

-Bien, si quieres tu misil de metralla, no solamente quiero los casquetes, quiero que tú vengas incluida en el paquete – respondió el jefe

-Lo siento pero solamente hare tratos con Aleksi – dijo Natasha nuevamente

-Y lo tienes frente a ti – le dijo el hombre agarrándola por la cintura y acercándola mucho a el

-En ese caso podemos comenzar las negociaciones – respondió Natasha con una sonrisa melosa pero por dentro desea partirle la cara a ese mal nacido por tocarla – donde nos podemos ver para hacer el intercambio – pregunto Natasha

-Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos a las 3 pm en el pie de los Alpes Suizos y hablaremos de las condiciones de nuestro trato – dijo Aleksi intentando besar a Natasha pero ella fue más ágil y el beso dio en su mejilla

-No doy pagos por adelantado Aleksi – dijo Natasha sonriente

Se separó de Aleksi y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir le dijo – Mañana llevare conmigo a mi científico e ingeniero pues solamente en ellos confió para que prueben los misiles que quiero – finalizo ella saliendo

A pocos metros de la salida se encontraban Bruce y Tony y rápidamente se fueron en una de las camionetas de seguridad

-Estamos dentro – fue todo lo que Natasha dijo a sus compañeros

-Excelente, yo también tengo noticias, JARVIS termino de revisar los datos y bueno SHIELD quiere los misiles para defensa propia, por lo cual cuando lleguemos a la base hay que reunirnos, debemos lograr el control de los misiles sin que SHIELD lo sepa – finalizo Tony

-Si porque a pesar de que SHIELD los quiera por buenos motivos, pueden robarlos nuevamente – concluyo Bruce

-Estoy de acuerdo – comento Natasha

No tomo más de 10 minutos el que llegaran a la base y ahí juntos a todos Natasha explico que su encuentro había sido exitoso y que el día siguiente vería nuevamente a Aleksi en la base de operaciones y de ahí tomaría toda la información necesaria para lograr extraer los misiles, Sharon Carter y Brock Rumlow quedaron satisfechos con los informes y se retiraron lo que Tony aprovecho para informales a sus colegas y amigos del plan que tenían para los misiles

-Después de que JARVIS terminara de escanear todos los archivos de la base de datos, hemos descubierto que los misiles se van a mantener armados y activos en la base principal de SHIELD, lo cual nos preocupa porque pueden ser robados por cualquiera y utilizados para una destrucción masiva – dijo Tony

-Es por eso que ayudaremos a recuperarlos pero los entregaremos en partes, y Tony se quedara con el núcleo principal para que no puedan ser rearmados ni utilizados – explico Bruce

-Me parece la mejor decisión, no podemos arriesgar a que caigan en las manos equivocadas – dijo Steve

-Debemos tratar de hacer esto con el mayor sigilo posible hay que evitar que Rumlow o Carter se enteren – agrego Natasha

-Aye Lady Natasha, nada saldrá de la boca del hijo de Odín – confirmo Thor

-Tranquila Tasha entre las habilidades de un súper espía están el de guardar secretos – comento Clint

De esta manera los vengadores prepararon un plan interno para lograr desarmar los misiles y evitar que fueran usados, el día siguiente seria clave para lograrlo y básicamente dependería de las habilidades de espía que Natasha tenía.

##########################################################

Natasha se encontraba en el pie de los Alpes Suizos junto a Tony y Bruce, cuando Aleksi llego con un pequeño ejército de hombres a su encuentro

-Bella, que bueno que has venido – le dijo Aleksi acariciándole la mejilla

-No me lo perdería por nada – respondió Natasha

-Si me sigue podremos comenzar con nuestros negocios – le dijo Aleksi insinuándose

Aleksi la llevo a una esquina de los Alpes y había una compuerta por la cual entraron e ingresaron a la base , en ella había alrededor de unas 100 personas entre ellas muchos centinelas custodiando diferentes misiles y armamentos, además de varios científicos creando armas, Natasha observo atentamente cada esquina y Bruce y Tony también, muy pronto tendrían que entrar a extraer los misiles pero Natasha tomo nota que había demasiadas armas que podían hacer mucho daño en las manos equivocadas y quizás tendrían que replantear el plan que tenían los vengadores.

Llegaron a una bodega de color verde oliva y en este se encontraban los misiles

-Bien Anya como puedes ver estos son los misiles que puedo ofrecerte – dijo Aleksi señalándole unas cajas de madera

Natasha se acercó junto a Tony y Bruce que comenzaron a destapar la caja y a analizar cada parte del misil, Natasha miro a Aleksi y explico

-Ellos son mis ingenieros y expertos en armas, son Alistair y Robert, han trabajado conmigo desde hace 8 años cuando inicie mi camino en las armas – finalizo

-Me parece muy bien, que tengas quien te asesore, y si te parece bien mientras ellos dos observan la mercancía, tu y yo podríamos comenzar a hablar del pago – le dijo desvistiéndola con la mirada

A Natasha se le revolvió el estómago con esas palabras, pero tenía que seguir en su papel y se fue con Aleksi a su oficina no sin antes darle una significativa mirada a Tony y Bruce que inmediatamente entendieron que debían ir en unos cuantos minutos a salvarla de tan desagradable situación, en la oficina de Aleksi este comenzó a hacer avances así Natasha pero ella trataba de evadirlo y distraerlo

-Aleksi que te parece si mañana hacemos el intercambio, si mis asesores dicen que si mañana mismo te pagare por los misiles – le dijo ella sonriéndole

-Qué te parece si hoy me das un pequeño adelanto de lo que tienes para ofrecerme – dijo Aleksi abrazándola y toqueteándola

Natasha trato de contener su ira y mantenerse profesional – Aleksi querido, no acostumbro a mezclar negocios con placer, así que es necesario que finalicemos el negocio antes de poder seguir adelante – dijo Natasha portándose lo más romántica posible

Aleksi intentó besarla nuevamente pero en ese momento entraron Bruce y Tony logrando evitar ese fatídico momento para Natasha que se separó rápidamente

-Señorita Derevko el misil es todo lo que necesitamos – dijo Bruce

-Debe acceder a él lo más pronto posible, no creo que encontremos otro igual – dijo Tony

-No se preocupen, Aleksi y yo ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo y haremos el intercambio mañana – dijo Natasha de manera seductora – Mañana a las 3pm aquí mismo haremos el intercambio – concluyo Natasha y con eso se fue junto a Tony y Bruce.

Nuevamente se reunieron para dar la información a Rumlow y Carter y Natasha aprovecho para decirle todos los detalles de lo que había podido ver en la base

-Es bastante grande y Aleksi tiene unos 100 hombres al menos un 70% de ellos están armados y preparados para atacar, además de que se encuentran rodeados de un arsenal y no creo que escatimen en usarlo si se ven amenazados, debo agregar que no solo hay 3 misiles pero son 6, por lo cual será necesario replantear nuestra estrategia – finalizo Natasha

-No será necesario, ya habíamos previsto que fue necesario sacar más armamento y tendremos 2 equipos de ataque que nos ayudaran a resolverlo – dijo Rumlow

-El ataque será a las 3pm cuando se haga el intercambio, entraremos y saldremos lo más rápido posible y con la mayor cautela, Romanoff se encargara de extraer los 3 que le va a entregar Aleksi y los demás estaremos en el acceso para obtener los otros 3 – concluyo Carter

-Sepan que la extracción se hará únicamente por nosotros, lo equipos de ataque serán únicamente si algo sale mal – dijo Rumlow – a pesar de haber hecho asignaciones anteriormente, hay unos pequeños cambios, Barton y Thor irán con Natasha y Tony, y el doctor Banner vendrá con el capitán Roger, Carter y yo – ordeno Rumlow

-Porque el cambio de planes Rumlow – pregunto Clint

-Solamente hay una manera de ingresar a la base y debemos hacerlo muy rápido por lo cual dividirnos en dos grupos es lo mejor – contesto Rumlow

-Esa es toda la estrategia que tienen – pregunto un poco molesto Thor

-Por grupos se armaran planes de ingreso – contesto Sharon

-Creo que Thor tiene razón, no hemos hablado de cómo será la salida, ni como lograremos entrar sin ser vistos – dijo Steve – creo que debemos hablar un poco más acerca de esta misión – sugirió

-No será necesario, confórmense con saber que comenzaremos a las 3pm y cuáles son sus equipos, lo demás será organizado sobre la marcha – finalizo Rumlow y se fue de la sala de reuniones junto con Sharon

Los vengadores se quedaron un poco extrañados ante la reacción de Rumlow, no podían creer que tratara con tan poca importancia una misión tan importante

-Creo que debemos hacer un plan interno nuevamente o esta misión estará condenada al fracaso – propuso Tony

-Stark tiene toda la razón – afirmo Clint

-Lord Steven creo que sus conocimientos tácticos serán muy necesarios ahora – dijo Thor

-Bien ya que vamos a estar divididos, lo mejor será contemplar una estrategia de ataque simple – comenzó Steve – primero será necesario que Natasha cumpla con el trato y haga el intercambio, una vez que los primeros 3 misiles estén en nuestro poder será necesario que Nat logre ingresar nuevamente a la base con Bruce y Tony para que estos puedan darnos acceso al resto, Nat será necesario que entretengas a Aleksi, para poder ingresar, por favor marca la bóveda donde están los demás misiles, de esa manera Tony y Bruce deben encargarse de los guardias que están más próximos a la entrada con los tranquilizantes que desarrollo Tony, después pongan las bombas de gas en los ductos más cercanos y te enviaremos una señal para que te nos unas y apresemos a Aleksi y finalmente evacuar – con estas palabras Steve termino de describir el plan

-Definitivamente aun que me duela aceptarlo el capi paleta es un estratega excelente – dijo Tony

Con este nuevo plan armado los vengadores se dispusieron a descansar porque el día siguiente sería bastante largo, al salir Steve se fue tras Natasha y la alcanzo en el pasillo

-Nat, Nat por favor escúchame – pidió el tomándola del brazo obligándola a darse vuelta – sé que no estamos en las mejores condiciones, pero por favor prométeme que vas a tener cuidado – le pido Steve

-Siempre lo tengo Steve – dijo ella recelosa

-Nat aunque no lo creas no podría vivir conmigo mismo si algo te ocurre – dijo Steve – por favor Nat prométeme que te vas a cuidar y vamos a regresar ilesos de esto

-Te lo prometo si tú me prometes que no trataras de ser el héroe y no te sacrificaras, por favor Steve prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que vas a regresar – fue ahora Natasha la que suplico

-Siempre volveré a ti Nat – le dijo el tomándola de la mano y dándole un dulce beso en los nudillo

-Y yo a ti Steve – le contesto y no pudo aguantarse, lo beso como si no hubiese un mañana y lo que realmente no sabían era que posiblemente después de mañana uno de ellos no regresaría

############################

Buenos chicas y chicos este es un capitulo es un poco técnico es todo sobre la misión y después de qui las cosas se van a poner un poco feas... espero les guste y sigan comentando mucho mucho :)


	13. La misión: Descubiertos

**Capítulo 13**

Natasha ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro lista para su ver a Aleksi, junto a ella se encontraba Bruce, pues habían decidido que sería mejor que The Hulk estuviese por si algo salía mal y ayudara a salir a Natasha lo más rápido posible, por lo cual habían dejado a Tony con los demás.

-Tranquila Tasha, todo va a salir bien – dijo Bruce con vos calmada

-Lo sé pero tengo un presentimiento – le dijo Natasha, desde que había salido de la base sentía algo en su estómago, nadie la podía culpar, era rusa y este tipo de cosas la inquietaban un poco, pero se prometió concentrarse y no dejar que un vacío en el estómago pusiese en riesgo su misión.

-Tasha, llego el momento ya llego Aleksi – dijo Bruce

Natasha se bajó del auto junto a Bruce e intercambiaron saludos con Aleksi y entraron por el mismo portón que la ves anterior.

-Bien Aleksi, donde están mis misiles – pidió Natasha

-Con calma todo a su tiempo, primero deseo discutir unos asuntos contigo en privado – dijo lanzándole una mirada a Bruce

Natasha acepto y le dio la señal a Bruce para que estuviese pendiente si cualquier problema se presentaba, y se fue a la oficina de Aleksi, dejando a Bruce con dos guardias

-Equipo me copian – susurro Bruce a su intercomunicador

-Aquí Rogers, cuál es su status Dr. Banner – pregunto Steve

-Aun no nos entregan los misiles y Aleksi se ha llevado a Tasha a su oficina, estén atentos, creo que va a haber un cambio de planes – finalizo Bruce

-Copiado estaremos atentos y en posición para cualquier situación – informo Steve

En ese momento en la base Steve dio las órdenes y movilizo al equipo para entrar en posición, se encontraba bastante preocupado porque Natasha estuviese a solas con Aleksi, podía ser una profesional pero aun así se encontraba sola con más de 100 hombres armados

-Stark comienza a patrullar el perímetro área desde ya, no quiero ninguna sorpresa – ordeno Steve por el comunicador interno de los vengadores, Steve jamás desobedecía pero el plan que Rumlow había planteado era demasiado peligroso y él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a ningún miembro de su equipo

#########################################################

-Anya, Anya, Anya, porque te quieres ir tan rápido – dijo Aleksi

-Bueno no me quiero ir, pero prefiero hacer mis negocios de manera eficaz, y después dedicarme a otros asuntos más placenteros – le dijo Natasha tratando de coquetear un poco para ser más creíble

-Pero antes hacer negocios no crees que podríamos tener un abrebocas – le dijo Aleksi agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a el

-No seas ansioso – le dijo ella tratando de soltarse

-Creo que si quieres que sigamos adelante con esto, tendrás que ceder un poco – le dijo Aleksi y esta vez la apretó más fuertemente a él, y Natasha sintió como su piel escocia

-Aleksi entre más rápido terminemos nuestro negocio más rápido tendremos tiempo para nosotros –le insistió Natasha tratando de ablandar el agarre, de a poco la había llevado contra una de las paredes de la oficina y Natasha estaba acorralada, y sentía que Aleksi no iba a cooperar

-Vamos Natasha lo has hecho en otras misiones, ¿porque no en esta? – le dijo Aleksi

Natasha se quedó fría al darse cuenta que la estaba llamando por su nombre de pila, había sido descubierta, rayos su cubierta había sido comprometida

-¿Qué pasa Agente Romanoff, le comió la lengua el gato? – y con estas palabras Aleksi abofeteo a Natasha enviándola directo al suelo, lo cual la hizo reaccionar

-Bruce, es una trampa, saben quiénes somos – le indico Natasha por el comunicador – sal ya mismo

-Tasha, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Bruce

-Si tranquilo sal rápido, no veremos en unos segundos – finalizo ella y se puso en pie dispuesta a enfrentar a Aleksi

-Oh la gran súper espía quiere luchar – dijo Aleksi en tono de mofa – creo que no te va a gustar el resultado

-Creo que te equivocas – y sin más Natasha comenzó a atacar con su característica llave de Araña, reduciendo a Aleksi al suelo, pero no sería así de sencillo, Aleksi, contraataco, lanzando a Natasha contra la pared, partiéndole la muñeca en la caída y astillando un par de sus costillas

-Me entristece no haber podido disfrutar de los encantos de Natasha Romanoff – dijo Aleksi y continúo golpeándola

############################################################

-Capitán la misión ha sido comprometida, necesitamos extracción– dijo Bruce por el comunicador

-Ya vamos a entrar, sigue el plan y saca lo que puedas de los misiles – le dijo Steve – cuál es la ubicación de Natasha – pregunto

-Aún se encuentra con Aleksi, no tengo más información de ella – dijo Bruce

El corazón de Steve comenzó a latir aceleradamente, pero trato de serenarse, era hora de entrar y finalizar el plan, pero sabía que debía buscar a Natasha o no podría concentrarse

-Vengadores, despliéguense, es hora de entrar, el plan va a seguir su curso, reporten cualquier incidente y recuerden, a la primera alarma repliéguense – comunico Steve

El y Clint entraron, cubriendo a Rumlow y Carter, quienes se encargarían de extraer junto a Bruce los misiles, a dentro las cosas eran un caos, pues Hulk estaba suelto y cientos de guardias peleaban por lograr derribarlo, a esa pelea se unieron los vengadores y le dieron un receso a Bruce para que pudiese ayudar con los misiles, Thor y Iron man hicieron su entrada pocos minutos después y con ayuda de los no que rayos y repulsores lograron desactivar gran parte de las armas, pero aun así quedaron bastantes soldados con los que pelear

###########################################################

Natasha seguía defendiéndose como podía pero solo tenía una mano y casi no podía respirar, sabía que sus costillas están en problemas.

-Pensé que eras más que solo belleza Romanoff – le decía Aleksi

En ese momento Natasha sabía que debía hacer lo posible de salir de ahí porque si no moriría, tomo toda la energía que le quedaba y pateo a Aleksi enviándolo contra su escritorio haciendo que sangrara su boca

-Maldita como te atreves – y Aleksi la tomo por el cabello estrellando su cara contra las paredes, Natasha vio todo rojo y supo que no saldría de esa oficina, antes de desmayarse, Natasha pensó en Steve, en que lo amaba y en la promesa que le había hecho

-Lo siento – susurro antes de desmayarse

#########################################################

Steve sintió una opresión en su pecho y sabía que era porque aún no había visto a Natasaha, tenía que buscarla

-Stark toma el mando debo buscar a Natasha – le pidió Steve

-Tranquilo Cap, los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de la diversión

Steve comenzó a correr por las instalaciones y basándose en la información detallada que Natasha había dado antes comenzó a buscar de a poco en cada oficina, hasta que llego donde se encontraba Bruce, Sharon y Rumlow

-Capitán que hace, debería estar ayudando a los demás – le dijo Sharon

-Tengo que encontrar a Natasha – dijo el

-Steve ella estaba en la oficina de Aleksi, que está a tres cuartos de esta bodega – le indico Bruce

-Gracias – y sin más siguió avanzando, al llegar a la oficina, derribo la puerta y todas sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad al ver a Natasha en el suelo sangrando y siendo golpeada por Aleksi, la furia invadió a Steve y desenfundo su escudo lanzándolo directamente derribando a Aleksi en el acto, corrió al lado de Natasha

-Nat, Nat por favor contéstame – le pidió Steve tomándola en brazos, pero no tenía respuesta – Nat por favor me lo prometiste – le dijo él una vez mas

-Steve – susurro ella, Steve le sonrió pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Natasha se interponía entre él y una bala que Aleksi había disparado, que le dio directamente en el abdomen

-Noooooooooo – Steve vio todo en rojo y comenzó inmediatamente a atacar a Aleksi, que quedo desmayado después del tercer golpe, nuevamente corrió a donde Natasha que estaba semi consiente

-Lo siento Steve, yo – pero Steve la interrumpió

-Shhh, tranquila no hables más, tienes que guardar tus energías – le dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos – recuerdas que me dijiste que siempre volverías a mí, pues sé que tú nunca rompes una promesa – le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios, vamos tenemos que salir de aquí – con esas palabras la tomo en brazos y comenzó a salir

-Cap, ¿dónde estás? – pregunto Tony por el intercomunicador

-Stark estoy saliendo a su encuentro, Natasha está muy mal herida – le informo

-Tendremos el equipo médico esperando, pero date prisa Cap, parece que alguien activo uno de los mecanismos y el lugar va a volar en 1 minuto – le informo Tony

-Ya estoy llegando a la salida pero, Tony creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda – dijo Steve al ver unos 10 guardias dirigiéndose al listos para atacar

En menos de 40 segundos apareció Ironman y gracias a su ayuda Steve pudo salir, como pudieron llegaron a la salida, y se encontraron con el resto del grupo, todos quedaron consternados al ver las condiciones en las que Natasha se encontraba

-Dr. Banner por favor, ayúdela – le pidió Steve y Bruce se puso a revisarla de inmediato

-Hay que pedir una extracción ya mismo Natasha necesita ayuda ya mismo pero yo solo no puedo brindársela – pidió Bruce – Stark llama a la torre y dile a Betty y a Jane que estén preparadas – ordeno Bruce y Tony se puso en marcha – Agente Carter ida un Jet ya mismo necesitamos estar en Nueva York lo antes posible

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra con las ordenes de Bruce y regresaron rápidamente a la base para abordar el JET, en el venia una agente de SHIELD acompañada de María Hill

-Dr. Banner ella es Bárbara Morse, es bióloga y además tiene un masters en medicina, ella podrá ayudarle hasta que lleguemos a Nueva York

-Me parece muy bien, Dra. Morse si no es molestia hay que ponernos manos a la obra, Natasha ha perdido mucha sangre y es peligroso – le dijo Bruce pasando a la parte medica del JET

Comenzaron a atender a Natasha, no dejaban pasar a Steve quien se encontraba inconsolable caminando de un lado a otro y descargando su frustración con todo lo que estaba a su paso

-Capi, tienes que tratar de calmarte o no vamos a poder llegar a Nueva York, sanos y salvos si sigues golpeando el JET – le dijo Tony acercándose

-Lo sabía Tony, era muy peligro y aun así yo la deje ir, porque Tony, que salió mal, quien nos delato – decía Steve bastante frustrado

-Tranquilo Steve, ahora lo importante es que Natasha esté bien, ya después buscaremos al culpable de esta emboscada – dijo Clint acercándose a sus compañeros

Unas tres horas habían pasado desde que despegaron y aun Bruce no salía a darles noticias, el equipo estaba bastante inquieto, aún faltaban varias horas de viaje para llegar a la torre vengadores, cuando la agente Morse salió de la sala

-Bobbi? – fue Clint quien pregunto

-¿Clint?- lo reconoció Bobbi – wow sabía que estabas en la iniciativa pero, wow no pensé que fuese verdad – dijo ella

-Es un gusto volverte a ver – dijo Clint embelesado con la recién llegada

-Disculpen pero creo que todos queremos saber cómo esta Natasha – dijo Tony sacando de su trance a ambos agentes

-Lo siento, discúlpenme, la agente Romanoff ha perdido bastante sangre y la bala perforo varios órganos, además tiene la muñeca izquierda rota, el tobillo dislocado y 3 costillas astilladas, y bastantes cortes, raspones y moretones en todo su cuerpo principalmente en su cara y cuello – finalizo Bobbi – por el momento estamos conteniendo la hemorragia pero necesitamos más equipo.

-Puedo verla – pidió Steve

-Lo siento Capitán Rogers pero no puedo dejarlo entrar, es mejor que por el momento no la vea, podría ser contraproducente – contesto Bobbi

Steve sabía lo que eso significaba, Natasha, su Natasha estaba muriendo

-Tengo que verla – e hizo a Bobbi a un lado, al entrar vio a Bruce trabajando fuertemente para ayudar a Natasha, pero cuando diviso que había entrado lo regaño

-Steve no puedes estar aquí – le dijo Bruce seriamente

-Por favor Bruce, no puedes pedirme que me vaya, no ahora cuando no se si – pero las lágrimas no dejaron que terminara su frase, se le rompía el corazón de saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Nat, por favor tienes que cumplir tu promesa, resiste por favor – le susurraba Steve mientras tomaba su mano

En ese momento las maquinas a su alrededor comenzaron a sonar como locas y entro Bobbi a ayudar a Bruce

-Que ésta pasando – preguntaba Steve desorientado pero Bruce no contestaba está tratando de ayudar a Natasha

-Steve por favor apártate – y Bruce comenzó a darle electrochoques a Natasha, unos 10 minutos después Bruce ceso sus intentos y muy triste le dijo a Steve

-Steve lo siento mucho, no pude hacer más por ella

######################

Espero que les guste el capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo pero es justo y necesario para que la historia pueda avanzar, espero sus comentarios y el apoyo….. Muchas gracias J


End file.
